Active antennas are antennas which comprise amplifiers. One known design of an active antenna is a do called distributed amplifier-based active antenna, in which amplifiers which comprise transistors are fed by input signals via a transmission line. In such a design, resistive losses in the transmission line are unavoidable, and the longer the transmission line is, the more losses the transmission line will have. In addition to this, spurious radiation exists from the transmission line, which may damage the radiation pattern of the active antenna and increase the power losses.